super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeena
Zeena (ゼエナ, Zēna) is one of the primary antagonists in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. She is a Zeti and the only female member of the Deadly Six. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zeena and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zeena and the others rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Afterwards, Zeena followed Zavok's plans to make her and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying the world, but was ultimately defeated by the team work of Sonic and Jack. "You're gonna pay for that... as soon as my nails dry." :—Zeena. Appearance :Voice actor: Stephanie Sheh (English), Yumi Tōma (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Zeena is a green female Zeti, with a slender upper body that curves out into fairly wide hips. Zeena's upper body is lime green with two black stripes around her waist, while the lower half of her body is black. Zeena's small feet are tipped by small lime green claws, with a third smaller one on each heel. Zeena's tail is thin and curly, ending in a chameleon-like swirl (similar to Espio's tail). Her wrists have black stripes around them while her five-fingered hands are black, each digit tipped by a hot pink nail. Zeena has long green hair that parts to the right, extending down to her lower legs. On the left side of her head Zeena has a single curved horn with an alternating black and hot pink coloration. Her circular eyes are surrounded by black rings, while her eyes are blue with yellow sclera and yellow-orange eyelids, and her lips are orange. * Hair Color: Green * Skin Color: Green-Yellow, Black, Hot Pink (claws) * Eye Color: Blue with pale yellow sclera * Age: 120 * Height: 136 cm. (5' 1") * Weight: 38 kg. (83.8 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Zeena is a feisty, cold-hearted, and cruel person who utterly lacks initiative. She is very selfish and self-centered, preferring to look after herself by treating herself with free time despite the issues at hand, but she is not very likely to look after anyone else. Despite this, she can be persuaded when she receives compliments about her attributes, such as when she agreed to fight Sonic after Zavok complemented her speed, smarts and looks. Regardless of her lack of dedication though, Zeena is very serious and is likely to complete a task when given one. Zeena is very vain regarding her appearance. She frequently takes care of her looks and is very protective of it, especially her nail art, and having it ruined infuriates her. Having an interest in fashion, her concerns about appearance extends to others, as she will criticize others' fashion sense. She also appears somewhat flirtatious in both speech patterns and body language. Despite showing a lady-like composure most of the time though, Zeena has a terrifying temper and is not shy about showing it. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zeena is inherently malicious, sadistic and violent. An omnicidal monster, she enjoys inflicting pain, torturing and killing others, and has no problem causing global genocide for her own gain. Also, when Sonic was horrified and angered by seeing Tails turned into a robot, Zeena further taunted him for her own amusement. She is also rather vengeful, given that once Zeena was freed from Eggman's enslavement, she launched an attack on the scientist with the others, and when Sonic insulted her, she wanted to punish him severely. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Zeena has high physical strength, enough to let her swing to two metal balls larger than herself around at astonishing speeds with each arm. As her unique skill, Zeena is capable of producing green energy cords from her hands that she uses in combat like whips and to latch onto objects-even ones much larger than her-and using them to strike. She also has incredible jumping skill, allowing her to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. Besides the addition to her physical skills, Zeena is also shown being capable of flight. He also possesses a degree of supernatural abilities as she is able to fire large energy projectiles from the palm of her hands. As a Zeti, Zeena possesses the innate ability to have obscure metaphysical arts, such as technopathy, which allows her to take control over electronics at her own wills with her mind alone. This allows Zeena to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching her forehead and then using her mind and hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. And like every other Zetis, Zeena also demonstrated the ability to increase her own size immensely. While in this state, Zeena's physical traits, such as her strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where she can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in her way and withstand several explosions before going down, and she can shoot either an intense energy beams or highly destructive blasts from her mouth. Zavok refers to this state as a Zeti's "full strength". Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Technopathy * Magnetokinesis * Energy Tether Generation * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Jump * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Speed * Energy Beam Emission * Flight * Size Enhancement * Longevity Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Many years prior to Sonic Lost World, Zeena was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. Synopsis See also External links * Zeena Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Zetis Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Deadly Six